


Quick Snack

by FanficWriterUwU



Category: Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001)
Genre: Adorable, BBW, Big Beautiful Woman, Complete, Cute, Drabble, Food, Food Porn, Foreplay, Hot, Multi, OC, Romance, Sexual, Sexy, Short, Stuffing, characters, curvy, feedee, feeder, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficWriterUwU/pseuds/FanficWriterUwU
Summary: This was a commission for a lovely customer on Feabie.com that requested I write them being double team fed by a curvy lovely lady, and a BBW! I loved writting this, and I feel like I did a really good job for a rush order, so I wanted to pot it for everyone to see! Thank you so much!!! Please leave comments and Kudos if you want me to keep posting! <3
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Quick Snack

“Awe come on now...Someone as cute as you not eating yet? It’s already six o’ clock Chase...” Her voice was incredibly silky smooth, like I had always enjoyed, my eyes flicking down to the tank top she was wearing. It was tight, showing all of the rolls she had. Her stomach was hanging out over her sweatpants, the purple spider web of stretch marks that were over her pale skin brought a warm tinge to my cheeks as I glanced away, needing an extra second to process what she said, a smirk covering my lips as I met her eyes, hoping I played it off well.  
“I...haha...Well you know me, I’ll be eating soon...You know that Natasha...” My smirk faltered as her friend came in, her curves were more in the hips and chest. My eyes refused to listen to me as they lingered, my hands moving away from my laptop, pushing it to the side, the pink tinge on my cheeks growing more intense as she chuckled...she had noticed my wandering gaze.  
“Did I hear that right Natty? Don’t tell me that Chase hasn’t eaten anything yet...That would be such a crime...if only someone had thought to get him something to eat, something greasy...filling...” The two women looked like they were planning something for sure, their eyes locking on each other before looking at me again, sending a shiver of anticipation up my spine for whatever reason.  
Alana, she was dark skinned, thick, and was a little younger than Natasha though both women were a handful of years older than me. The two had been here for days now, making sure I ate on time...Why they were so interested I had no idea.  
“Pfft guys...what’s gotten into the two of you? Is there something you’re not telling me?” I could already tell there was, their soft giggles making me smile in a way I couldn’t wipe off my face, the two women were leaning on each other, my eyes wanting to wander again...Glancing over the silky soft dark thighs of Alana, those shorts of hers clinging to those curves of hers…  
“We would tell you if you can stay focused, too much skin for you Chase?” Natty giggled, her red hair being brushed back over her shoulder as she stepped forward, one hand behind her back as she sauntered forward, her hips looked oh so good in those shorts. Natty came closer to the bed, even the frame creaking underneath her as she slid to sit in front of me, her chubby thighs seeming even bigger as she put between us a large bag of food.  
“I-I uhm, Natty, Alana?” My eyes were on the bag of food as I sat up, next to Natasha I was a stick, her hand moving to touch my arm, her eyes were very soft as they looked me up and down...That sent a shiver up my spine, keeping me from getting up fully as my eyes met hers.  
“There’s no need to get up hun, We just want to eat with you that’s all...” Alana came closer, moving to slide into the bed behind me, I was surrounded and the door was closed.  
“This seems...way too planned to be just eating with me...wh-what’s going on?” The blush on my cheeks had turned into a blazing fire, no doubt my cheeks and the bridge of my nose was a blaze of heat.  
Alana was also holding a bag, from another fast food place near here, making me gently sit back fully on the bed, the two women surrounded me, their legs forming a soft prison across my lap and against my back.  
“Nothing silly...You wouldn’t wanna send us away though, a sweet guy like you?” The bag crinkled as Alana leaned forward, her voice more than gentle, her soft chest pressing into my arm, the softness of it making my brain go blank blinking a bit, I couldn’t remember what I was going to say with the softness against me.  
Not to have all the attention on just one woman, Natty leaned forward, her fingers trailing across my jaw, making me turn my head to her she purred, the smirk on her face making whatever loose thoughts I had in my head run screaming for cover, the only thing that came out of my mouth was a breathy noise, as the two women shared a triumphant look, they knew they had me wrapped around their cute chubby fingers.  
Natasha slid her other hand into the brown paper bag that sat between those thighs of hers, bringing it back out a shiny wrapped package was between her chubby fingers, my eyes couldn’t be ripped away from her hands as she peeled back the foil. The sudden smell of food, greasy and fattening hit my nose and before I could even make a thought my stomach reacted, a loud ‘bbbbggrgrgrgg’ sounding as my stomach rumbled, jiggling just a bit.  
“There’s a good boy now, hungry aren’t you?” Despite myself, I nodded, eyes on the food, flicking up to meet her soft green ones, before she offered it to me.  
“Go ahead Chase, no need to be so shy...you can make a mess if you want~” Alana’s voice was in my ear, sending a soft push of her breath against my neck when she spoke, another shiver traveling down my spine. Their soft bodies pressing against me, I shifted my hips trying to stop myself from getting excited as I leaned forward.  
As I took a bite, I couldn’t help but take another, and another, filling up my mouth with the amazing taste of fast food and grease, a sound came from me, and I could tell they liked that. Alana’s hand was lingering on my ribs before it moved down to lift my shirt, exposing my stomach to the air, as I came up to breathe.  
“A-Alana...My stomach...I...” She gently shushed me, those soft lips pressing into the back of my neck she purred, her voice like silk as Natasha undid more of the burrito’s wrapper for me.  
“Shh baby, we’re just taking care of you, after all, we can’t let someone so cute go without eating now can we Natty?” The other woman nodded, as she pressed the steaming food closer to my face. It was more than halfway gone, I realized, my face flushing even more if that was possible my face already felt like it was burning from the touches of the women.  
“No we can’t~ What kind of feeders would we be?” I made a soft noise as Alana’s and gently squeezed my pudge, the feeling of her warm soft hand on my belly making it impossible to hide the boner I was trying to keep under wraps. I couldn’t keep the hunger down though, the minute the food was offered my face was buried in it, getting a little on my cheeks as the rest of the burrito was demolished, both women purring at how good I was being, their praise making me eager to earn more.  
“What a good boy~! So well behaved for us, Let’s get you some more shouldn’t we?” My belly already felt so much bigger then just one burrito should have made it, but it felt so good I didn’t care. Natasha’s hand replaced Alana’s, her hand just as soft, if not more so, I could feel her hand under my chin bringing my face to hers, she pressed a soft kiss to my cheekbone, a noise drawing itself from my chest. Then I felt the soft paper of a napkin pressed to my lips, taking away the mess I had made of myself before a burger was unwrapped in the palm of Alana’s hands...They were...sharing me? Taking turns with me? The burger smelled amazing, the spiced meat, pickles, ketchup...My stomach made a whale call, begging to have the food put into his mouth.  
Alana moved the unwrapped burger up to my lips, and I could feel myself drooling, my stomach nowhere near satisfied. I leaned forward eagerly, Alana chuckling as she gently pressed the food to my lips.  
“Barely even any bites and your tummy is already getting bigger...How big can you get Chase~?” Natty chuckled, her fingertips gently pressing into my pudge, the warmth of it made my stomach growl, a small whine coming from the bottom of my throat as I smelled the fries that were in the bag. Alana chuckled, pressing the food closer as Natty squeezed my ever-growing pudge.  
Before I even knew what was happening the burger wrapper in Alana’s hand was empty, dropped to the ground as she pulled out a carton of fries. Natty’s other hand that wasn’t caressing every single curve and stretch marks of my stomach, moved to pick up from inside the brown paper bag a thick milkshake with a covered lid though my stomach felt like it could hardly take anymore. The milkshake smelled just like a meal replacement shake, chock full of calories it would have been heavy to drink just on it’s own but with all this food? My stomach gurgled, protesting or begging for more. I wasn’t even sure anymore what it wanted more, the overhang of my gut, over my sweatpants, was sticking out so much farther than it had before as Natty put the straw past my lips.  
“Awe look at that~! Only halfway through and your stomach already is hanging down, how hungry were you baby?” Alana’s voice whispered in my ear, and I swear I almost died at the feeling of the two women pressing close. Sucking down the milkshake I could almost feel the way it pressed against my stomach, expanding in the hand of the woman. Her hand gently rubbed around my skin again as the milkshake disappeared, before I finally had to come up for air, panting softly, I groaned, my stomach felt so heavy...so full I seriously doubted I could eat anymore. Natasha wrapped her arms around me, her soft rolls pressing into me as my stomach sat on my thighs. I swear I could hear the praise dripping off of every word she spoke.  
“Chase you’re doing amazing, how does it feel being so full for me and Alana...I bet you love it don’t you? Feeling all chubby and cute, with a cute lil’ messy face~” After Natty spoke, she gave me a gentle squeeze, my stomach gurgling from the sheer volume of food being shifted in my stomach as a sound of pleasure escaped my lips.  
“Awe do you hear that Natasha~? He loves the way it feels in his belly, what a good little eater, I love a boy that can pack it away~” Alana chuckled, her fingers wanting a turn, she pressed them under my shirt, squeezing my belly and making it gurgle with the pressure. I felt the pressure rise up in my belly, before a belch left my lips both women giggling softly as they pressed closer, the smile on their faces making the blush come back from where it had previously been forgotten.  
“Oooh we should do this for you more often, what a cute lil piggy~” Natashsa moved her hand up, brushing it through my loosely curled dark hair, making me melt back into her hand as the warm feeling of overeating washed over me in waves, covering me in comfort.  
My pants were barely managing to stay together at the seams, my stomach was muffin topping over the waistband, it didn’t help that my boner wouldn’t be calmed these two women hanging off of me, as Alana moved to unwrap another burger, the smell of it making my stomach rumble. I didn’t think I could take eating a single other bite, but I opened my mouth taking the burger and swallowing the bites, my stomach gurgling in pleasure at the filling taste of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this rush order, it was super fun for me!! If you want to commission me feel free to contact me, but This work was really fun to write!


End file.
